


28/9

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Зарисовки про Лиама и Бретта.





	1. Новый Лиам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймалайн: После 5х04.  
>  Описание: Бретт отлеживается в ветклинике Дитона после ранения в клубе.

– Вот и все, – сказал Дитон, в последний раз проведя ватным тампоном по животу Бретта. Ему уже не было больно, просто раны затягивались медленнее из-за яда Скорпиона. 

Доктор снял перчатки и выбросил их в корзину.

– Полежи еще немного, – сказал он своему пациенту. – А мне надо заняться своей основной работой.

– Кошками и собаками? – попытался пошутить Бретт.

Дитон смерил его терпеливым взглядом, прощая раненому парню глупую выходку.

– Документацией, – устало сказал он. – Квартальные отчеты никто не отменял.

С этими словами доктор покинул комнату, а Бретт остался один. Он повозился на жестком смотровом столе, устраиваясь поудобнее. Металлическая столешница неприятно холодила кожу, и Бретт сокрушенно подумал о разодранной футболке, что была отправлена Дитоном в мусорное ведро. Сейчас бы даже она не помешала. Может, стоило попросить у доктора халат или какую-нибудь простынь?

Его мысли прервала распахнувшаяся дверь. Внутрь вихрем влетел Лиам Данбар, но, увидев Бретта, застыл как вкопанный.

– Ой, – сказал он. – Я искал Скотта. Не знал, что ты здесь.

Бретт поднялся на локтях.

– Да, доктор Дитон решил обработать раны, чтобы зажили быстрее. Чертов Скорпион! 

Лиам помялся на месте, явно не зная, что делать дальше.

– Он - хороший врач, – промямлил он, наконец. – И… как ты?

– Лучше, – Бретт продемонстрировал свой уже почти полностью заживший живот. 

Лиам скользнул взглядом по обнаженному прессу и отвел глаза.

– Рад слышать.

– Не составишь мне компанию?

Бретт приглашающе похлопал по столешнице, и Лиам неуверенно протопал к нему. Он оперся о стол, на котором лежал Бретт, и уставился на свои кеды.

– Ты не спешишь? – поинтересовался Бретт.

– Да, в смысле, нет, – ответил Лиам, покосившись на него. – Я просто искал Скотта, хотел кое-что спросить.

– Или объяснить?

Бретт приподнял бровь, а Лиам нахмурился. В точку! 

– Так что ты делал в гей-клубе? – спросил Бретт, довольный своей догадкой.

– Я пришел с Мэйсоном! – пожалуй, слишком горячо выпалил Лиам. – Ну, знаешь, что-то вроде второго пилота. И это не гей-клуб!

– Как скажешь. Знаешь, обычно люди пользуются телефонами, а не носятся по городу.

Вместо ответа Лиам достал из кармана горсть пластика, которая еще недавно была его мобильником. Видимо, устройство пострадало во время драки в клубе. Бретт понимающе покачал головой.

– Ну и как? – спросил он, когда Лиам спрятал остатки телефона. – Склеил кого-то?

– Да нет, как видишь, – развел руками Лиам.

– Да, неудачно вы сходили, – протянул Бретт. – Мэйсон склеил Скорпиона, ты – вообще никого.

Лиам вздохнул.

– Бретт, иногда ты начинаешь мне казаться нормальным парнем, а потом ты открываешь и рот, и я понимаю, что ошибаюсь.

В его словах не было настоящей обиды, а взгляд был даже теплым. Словно они давние друзья. Вот только они не давние друзья. 

Бретт хмыкнул.

– Спасибо, кстати, – сказал он невпопад.

– Не за что, – буркнул Лиам, пожимая плечами.

– Так значит, никого не подцепил, да? – снова ухмыльнулся Бретт. – Это странно, парни должны на тебя вешаться.

Лиам изумленно вытаращил глаза.

– Почему парни? Я не по парням, вообще-то, – спешно добавил он. – Думал, ты тоже.

Бретт лениво пригладил волосы, которые немного слиплись от крови. И как она на них только попала?

– Разочарован?

– Что? Нет, конечно, – быстро ответил Лиам. – Я же дружу с Мэйсоном. Просто ты такой... Ну, знаешь.

Нет, ничего Бретт не знал. Особенно то, каким его себе представлял Лиам. Но узнать хотелось. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Лиама, ожидая, что тот объяснится, но тот резко замолк, и в помещении повисла неприятная тишина.

Бретт окинул Лиама грустным взглядом и невесело улыбнулся. 

– Выходит, у твоего друга никого нет? – спросил он, чтобы спросить хоть что-то. 

– Нет, – с готовностью кивнул Лиам, и Бретту это не понравилось. 

Лиам же поджал губы, словно раздумывая сказать или не сказать что-то, но так и не решился. Он оттолкнулся ладонями от столешницы и пошел к выходу. Но перед самой дверью он оглянулся и сказал:

– Поправляйся.

Бретт снова ему улыбнулся. Раньше он никогда столько не улыбался Лиаму Данбару, даже когда они играли в одной команде и одерживали победу. 

Лиам кивнул, неловко развернулся, отчего задел косяк двери. И, недовольно засопев, вышел из комнаты. Он был забавным: проворным на поле и неуклюжим в жизни.

Бретт снова пригладил волосы и задумался. Прежний Лиам грезил капитанским титулом и не чурался грязной игры. Это бесило всю команду. И потому, когда Лиам разбил машину тренера, они со спокойной совестью стали его презирать. Все прежние спортивные достижения стерлись в памяти, оставив только чисто человеческое разочарование. Новый Лиам оказался намного лучше. Он стал смелым и сильным оборотнем, который не боялся вступиться за любого, попавшего в беду. Было ли дело в Скотте Макколе и его влиянии или все это было сокрыто в том честолюбивом пареньке и раньше, Бретт не знал. А сегодня Лиам Данбар спас ему, Бретту, жизнь. И это говорило само за себя – Лиам изменился в лучшую сторону.

Бретт опустился на спину, слегка поморщившись от холодной поверхности. Пару дней назад он поймал себя на мысли, что ему хотелось не только вновь оказаться на одном поле с этим парнем или вместе помогать Скотту в его расследовании, но и чего-то большего. Но надежда, которая затеплилась, когда Лиам пришел в клуб, сейчас погасла. Бретт предпринял очередную попытку улечься удобнее, но понял, что это просто невозможно. И он прикрыл глаза, чтобы как можно скорее прийти в себя и отправиться домой.  
***

Лиам аккуратно прикрыл дверь и выдохнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось сегодня снова видеться с Бреттом Талботом. Он еще не мог толком переварить увиденное в клубе: Бретт с девушкой и с парнем одновременно. Кто бы мог подумать! Лиам понимал, что должен был быть рад за Мэйсона, ведь у него появился шанс с этим парнем. Но почему-то радости не было. Лиам вспомнил грустные глаза Бретта и улыбку, которой в свой адрес не видел прежде. Тогда, когда они играли вместе, когда она была такой желанной, ведь похвала от капитана команды стоит многого. И вот теперь он ее получил. 

Бретт определенно был все тем же вредным засранцем, но кое-что изменилось. И дело было не только в том, что они стали, как бы выразился Скотт, братьями. Но и в том, что теперь Бретт на него не злился и не пытался отомстить за тренера. Еще не так давно Лиаму было наплевать на это, но теперь он с удивлением отметил, что ему приятно и даже радостно.

Помотав головой, сбивая мысли, которые лучше было бы не думать вовсе, Лиам вышел на улицу. Ему все еще было необходимо найти своего альфу, потому что в городе творился настоящий беспредел, и только их стая могла с этим справиться. А Бретт... он обязательно поправится и, возможно, присоединится к ним уже совсем скоро. 

Улыбнувшись, Лиам бодро побежал по улице.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бретт/Мэйсон, Бретт/Лиам  
> таймлайн: сезон 5.  
> Описание: Мэйсон ревнует Бретта к Лиаму.

– Проклятая клюшка, – недовольно ворчал Лиам.

Он на ходу рассматривал порвавшуюся сетку на болтающемся кольце. На тренировке в него знатно врезался Маккол, отчего пострадала любимая, «счастливая», как он уверял, клюшка.

Мэйсон сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, что поделаешь, это небольшая потеря. Он искоса посмотрел на Бретта, который шел рядом. Мэйсон все еще не мог поверить в свою удачу. На Бретта Талбота он запал еще в средней школе, когда приходил поддержать Лиама на матчах. Высокий, красивый, мускулистый парень, очень быстро ставший капитаном команды, не мог не вызывать восхищения. Однако тогда у них не было шанса сблизиться, ведь Бретт был из школьной элиты, к тому же явно не в ладах с Лиамом. Но теперь все изменилось. Теперь, когда у них у всех были общие секреты и цели, Лиам и Бретт почти подружились, если можно было все это так назвать. А Мэйсон получил нечто большее – доступ к телу этого парня. Казалось бы, живи и радуйся исполнению юношеской мечты, но все оказалось не так просто.

Бретт запнулся и неловко уцепился за рукав Мэйсона. Они одновременно посмотрели вниз, чтобы увидеть развязавшийся на левом кроссовке шнурок. Бретт едва заметно погладил плечо, которое удержало его от падения, и опустился на колено, чтобы завязать узел.

– Придется покупать новую, – причитал Лиам, все еще не в силах справиться с поломкой. Он присел на корточки и стал пытаться починить.

Мэйсон закусил губу и выжидательно уставился на Бретта. Тот как ни в чем не бывало орудовал шнурком и пялился на задницу Лиама. 

Это было больно. 

Не так давно Мэйсон узнал, что Бретту помимо девушек нравятся и парни, и был счастлив появившемуся шансу быть с ним. И когда вскоре у них завязался роман, Мэйсон малодушно думал, что Лиам и Бретт не поладят. Не могли же вот так просто улетучиться годы конфликтов! Как оказалось, могли.

Мэйсон покрутил застежку на серьге, как часто делал, когда нервничал. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет ревновать своего бойфренда к лучшему другу-натуралу. Бретт с пугающим постоянством смотрел на Лиама, и это было всегда по-разному: тоскливо, нежно, страстно...

Сам Лиам этих взглядов явно не замечал. Он был полностью погружен в дела своей стаи. Еще недавно Мэйсон радовался, что его впустили в их круг, но сейчас он бы и не прочь был, чтобы его оттуда исключили. Чтобы Лиам не маячил перед глазами. Перед глазами Бретта, если быть точнее.

– Ты все? – поторопил его Мэйсон.

Бретт нехотя оторвал взгляд от Лиама, затянул узел потуже и поднялся на ноги. Он ласково улыбнулся, и у Мэйсона с души упал камень. Он взял Бретта за руку и потянул в сторону дороги, но тот задержался.

– Мы не будем ждать Данбара?

Мэйсон оглянулся на друга, который все еще возился со своей клюшкой, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Мэйсону вдруг захотелось, чтобы Лиам тут и оставался.

– А он нам точно нужен? 

Бретт непонимающе моргнул.

– Я думал, мы все вместе собирались в городскую библиотеку. Я ведь для этого за вами и заехал.

Они и вправду собирались. Нужно было серьезно порыться в исторических книгах по просьбе Стайлза Стилински.

– Верно, – пришлось согласиться Мэйсону. – Лиам, ты идешь? – окликнул он друга.

Тот поднялся на ноги и в сердцах приложил свою клюшку о ближайшее дерево.

– Сломал! – сокрушенно вздохнул он.

– Неудивительно, – закатил глаза Мэйсон, привыкший к его излишней вспыльчивости.

– Дай посмотрю, – сказал вдруг Бретт.

Лиам замялся, но все же подошел к нему и протянул клюшку, не выпуская из рук, словно Бретт мог усугубить ее и без того плачевное состояние. Бретт склонился над клюшкой и внимательно рассматривал повреждения, а Лиам, нахохлившись как воробей, глядел на него снизу вверх. Мэйсон знал, как его бесила их разница в росте. Особенно, если учесть, что некогда Бретт не скупился в выражениях, чтобы о ней напоминать.

– Если бы ты сумел сдержать свой гнев и не ударил по дереву, то вот этот штырек бы не сломался. Ее еще можно было починить, – вынес вердикт Бретт, отпуская клюшку.

– Мог бы и раньше сказать, – пробурчал Лиам.

– Ты не спрашивал.

– Я и сейчас не спрашивал!

Напряжение между ними можно было резать ножом, и Мэйсон решил вмешаться.

– Ребят, нам надо идти. Книги сами себя читать не будут.

– А жаль, – Бретт подмигнул Лиаму, который шутки не оценил, и повернулся к Мэйсону.

Они шли к автомобильной стоянке, держась за руки, позади пыхтел все еще раздосадованный Лиам, а Мэйсон мысленно считал до десяти, чтобы хоть как-то усмирить свою ревность.  
***

– Боже! Я больше в жизни ни одной книжки не прочту! – воскликнул Лиам, отодвигая от себя очередной огромный старый том.

Пожилая библиотекарша недовольно на него шикнула, и он поспешно закрыл рот. Мэйсон переглянулся с Бреттом, и они едва слышно рассмеялись. 

Лиам проигнорировал их и широко зевнул. 

– Кажется, я видел здесь кофейный автомат, – сказал он, поднимаясь с места. – Сейчас вернусь. Вам захватить что-нибудь?

– Нет, – сказал Бретт, а Мэйсон лишь покачал головой.

Лиам подхватил свой рюкзак и направился к выходу из их секции, а Бретт все смотрел ему в спину. Мэйсон сделал глубокий вдох и понял, что счет ему уже не поможет. Надо было разобраться здесь и сейчас.

– Я не хочу показаться ревнивой девицей, – начал он, и Бретт, наконец, повернулся к нему, – но почему ты все время пялишься на Лиама?

Бретт опустил взгляд и задумчиво провел пальцем по отпечатанным в книге строчкам. Он не хотел говорить, это было видно.

– Мне нравишься ты, – сказал он тихо, продолжая сосредоточенно рассматривать страницу.

– Но тогда почему?

– Это сложно, – Бретт побарабанил пальцами по книге и посмотрел на Мэйсона. – Скажи, ты много знаешь про волков?

Тот пожал плечами.

– Только то, что проходили на биологии.

– Ты знал, что они выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь?

– Припоминаю, – ответил Мэйсон и с подозрением посмотрел на своего парня. – Но какое это отношение имеет к тебе? Не обижайся, но ты не похож на однолюба.

Бретт не сдержал усмешку.

– А я и не однолюб. Но это сильнее. Это природа.

– Как импринтинг в «Сумерках»? – спросил Мэйсон, силясь понять, о чем тот говорит.

Бретт усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Я не смотрел, извини. Это не совсем импринтинг, это другое. Не знаю, как объяснить. Что-то вроде родства душ, биология тут даже не при чем. Это просто происходит, и с этим невозможно ничего поделать.

Мэйсон смотрел на него, пытаясь переварить новую информацию.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты и Лиам – родственные души? Пара? – наконец, решил уточнить он. – Эм, это прозвучит странно от меня, но все-таки два парня вместе – это идет как-то вразрез с природой, не находишь?

– Еще как нахожу, – улыбнулся Бретт. – Но оборотни тоже не совсем вписываются в привычный мир.

Мэйсон облизал губы и отвернулся. В груди у него все горело, словно в нее воткнули раскаленную кочергу. 

– И что же теперь делать? – сдавленно спросил он.

– Ничего, – мягко ответил Бретт и взял его руки в свои. – Как я и сказал, мне нравишься ты.

– А Лиам?

Бретт опустил взгляд.

– А ему, кажется, вообще никто не нравится. Я уж тем более. 

Мэйсон улыбнулся. Это было отражением его собственных мыслей. Он точно знал, что Лиам – натурал. Хотя иногда казалось, что его в принципе никакие отношения не интересуют. Сначала он носился по полю для лакросса, а теперь – за своим альфой. 

Мэйсон смотрел в книгу, чувствовал, как его ладони поглаживают чужие пальцы, и размышлял об услышанном. Он пока с трудом разбирался во всех тонкостях мистической жизни Бикон-Хиллс, но уже понимал, что у оборотней есть какие-то свои законы и правила, которые простые смертные понять не в состоянии. Как бы то ни было, Бретт был рядом, нежный и заботливый, а Лиам – его лучший друг, который никогда не предаст. Не Мэйсона, единственного, кто не отвернулся от него во время позорного исключения из частной школы. И только это и имело значение.

Мэйсон поднял взгляд на Бретта, и тот кивнул в сторону книжных полок. Он поднялся, потянув Мэйсона за собой, и они отошли в дальний угол, где никто не смог бы их увидеть или услышать. Бретт притянул его к себе, отчего Мэйсон уткнулся ему в ключицы. Он отстраненно подумал, что маленький Лиам, который и до плеча тому не доставал, попал бы носом прямо в солнечное сплетенье. На его спину легли сильные руки и прижали к себе как можно крепче. Бретт был здесь, был с ним. По крайней мере, физически. Мэйсон не понимал, в чем выражается это родство душ: думает ли Бретт о Лиаме постоянно, хочет ли. Но сейчас он обнимал его, Мэйсона. Это к нему он нагнулся и его губы накрыл своими. А значит все не так уж и плохо. Сложно – да, но не плохо. 

Мэйсон скользнул своими ладонями на пояс Бретта и позволил углубить поцелуй. Может, они и не были родственными душами, но их все равно тянуло друг к другу. Да и не верил Мэйсон в судьбу. А все эти волчьи штучки... как-нибудь он с ними справится.


	3. Явь

У Бретта твердые уверенные губы и наглые сильные руки. Лиаму сначала в их кольце неуютно и нервно, но легкие поглаживания ладоней успокаивают, и он расслабляется и сильнее льнет к крепкому надежному телу.

Лиаму никогда не нравились парни, он не чувствовал к ним тяги. Лиаму никогда раньше не нравился Бретт, он лишь восхищался его спортивными навыками и ненавидел отвратительный характер. Но укус Скотта что-то в нем изменил. Не только физическую оболочку, но и эмоциональную. Он стал ощущать человеческую химию сильнее. Теперь он испытывал куда больше чувств, чем прежде. И от Бретта несло чувствами за милю.

Лиам сминает низ его майки и запускает под нее руки. Кожа у этого оборотня гладкая и упругая, только пара родинок нарушают эту гармонию. Лиаму приходится подняться на носках, и в другой ситуации это было бы обидно. Но Бретт, склонившийся над ним как коршун, целует так увлеченно, что ни о каких обидах нет и речи. Лиам тяжело дышит в чужой рот и боится открыть глаза, потому что на этом его сны всегда прерываются.

Не так давно в его кошмарах берсерк-Скотт убивал Бретта. Они уже стали совсем слабыми, но иногда все еще снились. Иногда Скотта там не было, только Бретт. Живой и улыбающийся Бретт. Бретт, подбадривающий его после проигрыша. Бретт, переодевающийся перед игрой. Бретт, танцующий с парнем в клубе. Бретт, обнимающий кого-то, смутно знакомого, похожего на самого Лиама. И это будоражило не хуже кошмаров. Лиам просыпался с чувством сожаления, что сон закончился, и Бретт остался в нем. 

– Лиам, – шепчет Бретт, и его голос мягко обволакивает, отгоняет тревоги.

Лиам решается взглянуть в его глаза, они горят желтым. Бретту идут глаза беты. Куда больше, чем Лиаму. С ними Бретт кажется младше и беззащитнее, и Лиама ведет от этого ощущения. 

Зверь внутри довольно урчит, и Лиам резко опускается на стопы, заставляя Бретта нагнуться ниже. Бретт старше, выше и оттого кажется сильнее, но они оба знают, что это не так. Сильнее Лиам.

Он выпускает руки из-под майки и скользит ими ниже, до самых карманов джинсов. Бретт улыбается и тянется за новым поцелуем, а Лиам старается не укусить ему губы. Потому что эмоции зашкаливают, и он просто не знает, чего хочет больше: целовать Бретта или рвать его клыками. А Бретт сжимает его в своих объятиях, и тело Лиама отзывается приятной дрожью. Ему никогда еще не было настолько хорошо от таких простых ласк.

Лиам убирает руки, делает шаг назад и снова смотрит в его невозможно-желтые глаза. Бретт тепло улыбается. Он поднимает руку и гладит его щеку, легко, почти нежно, и Лиам думает, что это лучше любого сна. Потому что сны всегда заканчиваются, а явь реальна. Как реален Бретт, стоящий перед ним. Лиам снова подается вперед и рывком опускает его к себе за шею. Он опять прижимается к губам Бретта, надеясь, что если это все-таки сон, то он не проснется.


End file.
